nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
School of Rock
School of Rock was an American musical comedy series. The show premiered on March 12, 2016 on Nickelodeon after Kids' Choice Awards 2016 and ended on April 8, 2018. The show is based on the hit film of the same name. The show stars Tony Cavalero, Ricardo Hurtado, Lance Lim, Aidan Miner, Jade Pettyjohn, and Breanna Yde in the lead roles. On November 15, 2017, Nickelodeon announced that both School of Rock and Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn would be ending after their current seasons.‘Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn’ And ‘School Of Rock’ Canceled By Nickelodeon, Deadline Hollywood, November 15, 2017 Plot Set in Austin, Texas, the series follows a group of rule-abiding students—Zack, Lawrence, Freddy, Summer and Tomika—who learn to take risks and reach new heights thanks to substitute teacher Dewey Finn, a down-on-his-luck musician who uses the language of rock and roll to inspire his class to form a secret band. Throughout the school year, these middle-school classmates find themselves navigating relationships, discovering their unknown talents and learning lessons on loyalty and friendships. Characters Tomika is a risk-taker, who has a passion for skateboarding and being the lead singer and bassist in the band. She is portrayed by Breanna Yde. Lawrence Dooley Tech-savvy and a talented musician, Lawrence is a pro on the piano. He has a hard time playing it cool and sometimes creates more problems than he solves, but his heart is in the right place! Lawrence isn't the smoothest kid in class, but if you need an awesome light show or a killer keyboardist, he's your guy. Freddy Huerta is always down for taking risks in the name of fun. School is his playground and his carefree attitude keeps the class cool when things get crazy. A talented drummer and daredevil, he'd choose skateboard stunts over studying any day. Dewey Finn Dewey is a hippie and poor person destined to be on top. He used to work in an ice-cream stand. His mother is a substitute teacher, and he said his mother loved the students, so he faked a teacher certificate and became the substitute teacher of 21-B. After Mrs. Calpakis came back, he became very emotional, but then was transferred to be a kindergarten teacher. However, the kindergarteners are too evil, so Mrs. Calpakis went to be a kindergarten teacher, and Dewey became an official teacher for 21-B. Zack Kwan has some of the best guitar skills in school. He's also got some of the strictest parents, which isn't the best combination for a wannabe rock ’n’ roller. He's often torn between following orders and breaking the rules but luckily he's great at talking his way out of trouble. Summer Hathaway An overachiever with perfect attendance, schoolwork and organization come easy to Summer. She's one for helping people out and putting others before herself, like McKenna Daugherty in her favorite book "Terminal Heart". That's why she makes a great band manager! Always prepared for every possible scenario, Summer relies on her best friend Tomika to keep her grounded. Thanks to the band, she's finally learning to take some risks in the name of rock. Gallery References de:School of Rock Category:Information Category:Cancelled shows Category:Shows with wikis Category:2010s premieres